


Save Him

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst?, M/M, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, Mentioned Song Mingi, Oh? Almost everyone's a doctor?, Probably forgetting a tag, Serious Injuries, i wrote this in 20 minutes, no beta we die like men, or 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Youngjo thought it was gonna be a normal day at the hospital... He was so wrong.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Oneus fic writing spree for some reason...

It was a normal day at the hospital for Youngjo. He had checked on a few patients and had done a minor surgery for a broken ankle. He was currently eating lunch. He was eating by himself because all of his friends had check-ups/surgeries to do. He had just finished lunch and was on his way back to his office when he got a call, 

"Hey, Woongie." "Youngjo, it's me," a voice replied. "Jihoon hyungnim?" "Hwanwoong got hurt. We're in an ambulance and we're headed to your hospital," Jihoon replied. "Where is he hurt?" Youngjo asked. "We were practicing for our next gig. There was this move and he fell on his spine and hit his head pretty hard," Jihoon explained. 

"Okay, I'll meet you at the hospital," Youngjo hung up, "Seonghwa!" "Oh, hey hyung. What do you need?" Seonghwa asked. "Hwanwoong's coming to the hospital. He fell on his spine and hit his head," Youngjo replied. "Yunho, is my schedule clear?" Seonghwa asked. "You have a few checkups but I think San can cover you. I'll call Yeosang and Mingi." Yunho replied. 

As if on cue, Hwanwoong came in on a stretcher, decked out in an oxygen mask, and an IV with fluids. Youngjo and Seonghwa run next to the stretcher, "Woong? Woongie?" Hwanwoong remained unresponsive. "According to Jihoon hyung, Hwanwoong hyung was being lifted with his back to the ground. One of the other dancers lost his footing and Hwanwoong hyung fell," Jongho explained. "I'll take it from here hyung. When the surgery's done, you'll be the first to know," Seonghwa said. Youngjo nodded, "Just save him, please." Seonghwa nodded, "I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 'TO BE OR NOT TO BE' IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I was way too hyped for this comeback.

"His vitals are fine. He does have a open fracture on his occipital bone so he's gonna need surgery for that," Seonghwa debriefed. "Hyung. Mingi and I didn't study the human head," Yeosang replied, "Dumb it down a little" Seonghwa sighed. Typical of Yeosang to give some kind of blunt statement, "The bone on the back of his head was fractured so bad that part of the bone is sticking out. Mingi, how does his spine look?" Mingi consulted his notes, "His spine looks okay. No reason to be worried about paralysis. He may be bedridden for a few weeks but I'm more worried about his head. Heard he hit his head pretty hard." Seonghwa sighed, "He might need some work on his brain so that I can minimize the damage along with the fracture. He may have to live with a stutter or a lisp for the rest of his life but that's not important. Go wash up. I'll meet you in the OR." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Out in the waiting room, Youngjo sat very nervously. He had finished his shift for the day but decided to stay since he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. His left leg was shaking nervously as Youngjo looked at the clock for the nth time. Hwanwoong's parents had arrived long ago and were in a similar state to Youngjo. To Youngjo's surprise, the team that Hwanwoong worked with were also waiting. "Friends and family of Yeo Hwanwoong please," A nurse called. At least 15 people got up and followed the nurse, "Hey Hwa." Youngjo said. Seonghwa smiled, "Good news. Hwanwoong only needed minor surgery to his head because of a fracture. Nothing else was seriously damaged. He should be awake in a day or two." Cries of happiness erupted in the small hallway, "Thank you so much Seonghwa." Youngjo said. Seonghwa slipped Youngjo a piece of paper, "That's his room number. You can go see him if you want. Left-hand side, closest to the window."

Youngjo gave Seonghwa a silent thank you and discreetly went to the elevators. He opened up the paper, 1221, their dating anniversary. Youngjo chuckled at Seonghwa's cheesiness as he hit the 12th-floor button. The elevator slowly went up, opening up to patients, doctors, nurses, and other faculty. The elevator finally stopped on the 12th floor and Youngjo dashed out as calmly as possible. He went to the room and quietly opened the door. Some of the patients greeted him and offered him something to eat or drink. Youngjo kindly declined the offer and walked over to Hwanwoong's bed. He looked so peaceful albeit the IV and oxygen mask. Youngjo held Hwanwoong's hand, "Hey Woongie. I don't know if you can hear me. Jihoon hyung told us you had a pretty nasty fall. I got so worried. But Mingi and Seonghwa said you'll be okay." Youngjo kissed Hwanwoong's hand, "I'll be right here waiting for you okay?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hwanwoong's eyes blinked open. He looked at the ceiling... Wait, this isn't the practice room. Why is there an oxygen mask on his face? Hwanwoong looked at his arm, he was in a hospital? "You're awake," A voice, no, Youngjo's voice said. "Why am I here?" Hwanwoong asked, dazed from the anesthesia. "You were in practice. You fell and had to be rushed to the hospital," Youngjo explained. "Fuck really? I know I fell hard but I didn't know it was that hard," Hwanwoong replied. "Rest," Youngjo said, "I'll come see you during my break okay?" Hwanwoong nodded and fell back asleep. Youngjo sighed contently. Hwanwoong was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha... If you guys can't tell, I really liked To Be Or Not To Be... Are there any specific requests that you guys have? If there are comment below(keep it pg-13 tho no sexy times)!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, comment requests/critiques etc. Have a good day!


End file.
